The present invention relates to a composition which when used in the process of the present invention improves the organoleptic properties of fresh and saltwater seafood.
Seafood has long been recognized as a nutritious food source. However, seafood has organoleptic properties, which on at least some occasions, many people find repulsive. One method used in the past to modify the organoleptic properties of seafood has comprised the addition of the solution obtained from a jar of pickles to said seafood prior to cooking. Nonetheless, there remains a need for a convenient means of making seafood more palatable to many people.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a means to make any piece of seafood more palatable.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a composition which will improve the organoleptic properties of seafood.
It is a further object of the present invention to improve the fluid retention of seafood.
It is yet another object of the present invention to reduce or remove the "fishy" flavors of seafood.
It is still a further object of the present invention to provide a process for preparing seafood which is substantially odorless.